Star Crossed
by OctaviaGrace1701
Summary: Because being star crossed lovers can be painful. It's beautiful and romantic but there's also so much pain. What has caused the Black and Malfoy families to be so entwined? Could it, perhaps, be a curse?


**Platform 9 3/4**

A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own anything...unless some OC characters pop up. Which they might.

This story takes place in the same universe as my other story. While they share the same platform they don't have to be read in any certain order but chronologically this story does happen AFTER that one.

An anxious 11 year old boy scanned the platform, "do you think he's already here, Father?"

Arcturus chuckled as his son attempted to stand on his tip toes. "Where did he say you would meet?"

"By the very last car on the train!" Orion exclaimed as he turned still on his tippy toes which caused him to stumble slightly. "Oof," he uttered as he fell into his mothers side. "Sorry."

"It's alright dear. But do try to calm down. You will see Abraxas soon enough, okay?" Melania said as she tried to soothe her excited child.

"Yes Mother. I'm sorry. I know it's not very good manners to show such excitement in public. I shall try to remember. I promise." Biting his lower lip he peered up at his parents anxiously, "Can we go find Abraxas now?"

Sighing, Melania gave a nod of approval, "give me a hug first. And promise to write me everyday."

Orion gladly hugged her. "Everyday? What could I have to tell you everyday? I shall try though. I promise."

Smiling, she kissed his cheek, "that is all I ask. Ah, here comes Kinsley. And there are Baris and Abraxas. Right where they said they'd be," she said as she straightened at Kinsley's approach.

"Abraxas! I was worried we'd missed you," Orion proclaimed as he ran to greet his friend.

"Orion, you are a Black. Act like it," Arcturus reprimanded as he followed at a more sedate pace, leaving his wife to converse with Kinsley Malfoy.

"Yes Father." Orion speed walked the few remaining steps to stand next to his friend. "Did you have to wait long?"

The blonde boy grinned at the sight of Orion's exuberance but quickly hid it under the mask he'd been working diligently to perfect. "Not too long. Come on. I'll show you where to put your trunk." They both looked to their father's for permission before racing onto the train.

"Baris," Arcturus acknowledged as he moved to stand beside his own childhood friend; in spite of the ten years that separated them. He stood close enough that should they wish it they could've clasped hands. As it was, Baris quickly skimmed his fingers along the back of his hand fondly. "How have you been?" he asked in an attempt to focus on something other than the twitch that simple and fleeting touch caused. The desire, the ache.

Mask firmly in place, Baris responded coolly with the required small talk. The business, the family; all the while carefully skirting what he longed to say. What he knew Arcturus craved to hear. They couldn't be that. Not anymore. He just...couldn't resist touching him for a second. That temptation was too strong.

Running out of small talk they actually cared to engage in they quietly enjoyed each other's closeness. Their fingers would touch fleetingly every few seconds in an unconscious habit. It wasn't long before their sons emerged from the Hogwarts Express and Baris was not surprised to see that Orion was grinning and holding hands with a quiet Abraxas. He had expected they would fall in line and be the 5th generation to fall in love only to be torn asunder. He really should warn Arcturus when he had the chance. Orion was different than all other Black's he'd ever known. He was more open, more emotive...he wondered if they would be the ones...

"This train is just as magnificent as you said it was Father!" Orion exclaimed. "I can't wait to see the castle!"

"I'm glad you approve," he smirked. "And you, Abraxas? How are you?"

"Just fine, sir. I promise to keep Orion out of trouble. As much as possible," he cheekily amended.

"Hey! You make it sound like I'm a trouble maker, Brax. I'm not. I promise. Trouble just..." he shrugged, "finds me. I can't help it."

"Exactly," Arcturus chuckled in an attempt to push down the flicker of pain that nickname caused. Damn Baris for it anyway. The resemblance was too strong. And that's the issue. Try to think before acting, yeah?"

Orion hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry Father. I do try," he sniffled.

At his obvious distress Arcturus made to kneel in front of his son but was stopped short as Abraxas moved first. The young Malfoy heir simply wrapped his arms around Orion and spoke low enough that none but then could hear his words.

"It's alright Ri. We aren't angry, rather, we just hope you learn to curtail the habit. I love you." As Orion looked up at him Abraxas wiped his tears away, "better now?"

Orion nodded yes and Abraxas let go but he quickly found his hand grasped once again. He didn't even glance at his hands or Orion. As if he had expected it to happen. His behavior stunned Arcturus; no other Malfoy would be comfortable being so open in the public. But Abraxas seemed to sense that Orion needed it at this moment and let it be without a fuss. Even his own Baris had always waited until they were alone to express his feelings. Although, they had been 15 and 25 when their relationship began. So Malfoyishness aside, it was better to hide their unconventional relationship from others. A glance at Baris showed that he was not surprised by the display in the least causing him to raise a questioning eyebrow.

"Later," he replied. "I promise, mon coeur. Now boys, it's almost time to leave. You best be on the train when it leaves, yes?"

"Yes, sir! Let's go Abraxas. Goodbye Father. I promise to write you and Mother as often as possible," Orion proclaimed while moving closer to the train.

"We would enjoy that Orion. Don't eat too much on the train. There will be a feast at the castle."

Leaning towards the boys slightly as they climbed onto the platform, Baris said, "yes, that would be most unfortunate. Your father ate so much that he threw up halfway into the opening feast."

"Baris!" Arcturus admonished but smiled at the chuckles from the boys. "Don't listen to him. He likes to tell tall tales." At the look Baris gave him he added, "never mind if they have a basis in reality." Which only made the boys laugh in earnest as they left to take their seats.

"Our spot. Tomorrow night," Baris whispered as he walked past Arcturus. His hand raised unbidden and rested possessively on Arcturus's hip for a moment. "I-I miss you." He was gone and by Kinsley's side before Arcturus could form any kind of response.

Walking into the Three Broomsticks Baris scanned the room. It was a habit many Malfoy's cultivated so they could read their surroundings easily. He walked towards a booth in the recesses of the back corner. It was designed to be unseen unless one knew where to look. And once inside it's enchantments you would be rendered unseen as well. It's the booth where he and Arcturus often met while he was still in Hogwarts. Just the thought of the time they had spent there during those two years brought a soft smile to his face.

Arcturus joined him not a moment later. "What has you all smiles, erastis?" he asked as the spells settled back into place around them.

"You, of course," he said as he threw all decorum aside and surged into Arcturus's arms where he was met with a deep passionate kiss.

Drawing back from the kiss, Arcturus gathered Baris onto his lap in a more comfortable and familiar position. Both of them groaned at the proximity after 17 years of only indulging in fleeting touches. "Not that I'm complaining," he said as his hands took full advantage of the situation by sliding over Baris's backside, "but what brought this on?"

Arching into the touch, Baris fought to respond with words instead of the actions his body was demanding. It had been so long and he craved Arcturus every moment they were apart. Baris kissed him deeply once more before resting his forehead on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I know I'm the one that said we couldn't. I just...17 years is a long time. I always feel so empty without you. This is first time we've been alone in so long-for this very reason. I came here to talk; not jump your bones."

"Baris...I'm not angry. Quite the opposite actually," he said as he pulled them closer together so the other could feel how much he had enjoyed the display. Which made Baris quiver with want. "I love you. In all things," Arcturus assured while running his hands soothingly through the long silver blonde locks. "What do you want right now? Do you want me to pull back so we can talk? Or do you want me to bend yo-"

"Don't! Don't finish that sentence. Merlin, it's been so long since I felt you inside me." Baris shivered at the memory of long nights heavy with passion. "I-I- we need to talk. Which means I need to be over-over there," he said as he pointed to the other side of the table. "And you-you need to stay here."

"If that is what you want," Arcturus kissed his neck softly before unwinding his arms to release him. Only...he didn't move. "Baris? You wanted to talk, remember?"

"Y-yeah...talk," he still didn't move away though. "Do you think you could...hold me a little longer?" he asked as he toyed with the front of Arcturus's robes.

Grinning, Arcturus pulled Baris close once more. This was his favorite side of the Malfoy scion; the one only he was privy too. Nobody else saw Baris like this which is why he treasured it so dearly. They settled into a more comfortable position with Baris still on his lap, head resting on his shoulder as he played with the blonde hair cascading around them. "Talk to me, erastis. Tell me why you're so tense every time I see you. Let me help."

Breathing deeply of the scent that belonged to Arcturus alone he whispered, "we're cursed."

"What?" Arcturus chuckled.

"Don't laugh. It's true," he insisted as his hand slid inside Arcturus's robes to find smooth, warm skin. His muscles instantly lost their rigidity at the touch. This was where he longed to be...this was HOME. Inside the arms of Arcturus Sirius Black. "My Great Grandfather Caius cast it on both of our families. He talks about it in his journals."

Arcturus moaned when he felt Baris's hand on his chest. He was trying to drive him bonkers. In spite of all his promises to Baris that he was in control Arcturus couldn't guarantee that would stay true if they kept this up. It had been 17 years since they'd had this kind of intimacy and his willpower wasn't as strong as it used to be. Wait...a curse? "Why in Merlin's name would he curse us?"

"Because he was in love with your Great-Great Grandfather Licorus," he muttered as his hand started to slide down Arcturus's chest. Merlin's beard he missed those muscles. He loved it when Arcturus held him through sheer strength alone as he-stop, he told himself. Stop torturing yourself.

"What? That's insane," his hips jumped involuntarily as the hand continued falling lower. "Baris...I may not be able to control myself if you continue," he warned. "I want you far too much right now."

"Hmmm...," Baris was almost lost in the haze of his desire as he mouthed along Arcturus's strong jaw line. "And Licorus loved him in return. The curse was born of pure heartbreak after Licorus married his wife. It's tied us together for generations."

Arcturus had begun to allow himself to drift in his cloud of sexual arousal but that brought him back to the present. "Generations?" he asked. Surely Baris didn't mean what he suspected.

"Generations," Baris affirmed. "You and I. Licorus and Caius. Huntley and Cygnus...Cavanaugh and Sirius," he noticed that Arcturus jerked at the mention of their own father's names. The same father's that drove them apart. "And last...Orion and Abraxas. It's already started; I saw it when they left for school. I know you noticed it too."

"I-I...my father and yours? That actually makes some kind of twisted sense..." his head had cleared and he was completely focused on the problem in front of him. "So...our love isn't real? It's only a byproduct of the curse?"

"No," Baris rejected that idea. "No matter what brought us together, I love you. You. Now," he kissed him deeply before whispering in his ear. "Take me upstairs Arcturus. Remind me that I'm yours."

Growling, Arcturus released him. "Go, I'll follow you up."


End file.
